Je m'ennuie
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Geek s'ennuie... Mais vers qui se tourner quand on s'ennuie? (LEMON, Patreek :3 )


_Ceux qui n'ont jamais lu aucune de mes fictions trouveront les personnages OOC, ceux qui en ont déjà lu et qui me suivent un peu vont adorer... je crois x) Ceci est un PWP, ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est... bah vous devriez comprendre en lisant :D Enjoy !  
_

* * *

__Le Geek avait le regard vissé au plafond de sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait à mourir en fait. Il venait de finir le dernier jeu qu'il s'était offert, et était étendu sur son lit depuis une bonne heure à ne rien faire. Il aurait voulu aller faire un tour dehors, mais Mathieu leur interdisait de sortir. Il aurait voulu jouer à un autre jeux vidéo, mais il avait la flemme. Non, il avait envie d'autre chose.

Le Geek n'était pas un enfant, il avait le même âge que les autres (_ndla : 26 ans si je ne m'abuse..._) même s'il avait un petit côté Peter Pan. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser aux choses de la vie ! Et malgré ce que Mathieu répétait dans ses vidéos, il était loin d'être puceau. Trèèèèèès loin. Il était même plutôt calé sur le sujet. Et d'après vous, qui l'avais formé ? Trois choix :

-Mathieu lui-même ?

-Sa main droite et son câble internet ?

-Le Patron ?

Oui, vous avez trouvé, bande de chenapans, c'est bien le Patron ! En même temps, qui d'autre ? Et le petit Geek était rapidement devenu accro. N'allez pas chercher quelconque sentiment, le Geek n'était pas amoureux du Patron, il aimait beaucoup trop les boobs. Mais il voyait dans le Patron une possibilité d'expérimenter un peu tout (que ce soit dessus, dessous, avec des objets et d'autres choses, parfois à la limite de la légalité...) tandis que le Patron voyait dans le Geek un bon cobaye.

Le Geek était sûr que le Patron ne serait pas contre lui faire passer l'ennuie... Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il se leva et se rendit devant la porte du criminel, sur laquelle il toqua avec aplomb. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit sur un silhouette sombre. Le visage du criminel entra dans la lumière, et lorsqu'il reconnu le Geek, se para d'un sourire malsain.

-Tu veux quoi gamin ?

-Je m'ennuie... je me disais... peut-être que toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment...

Le Geek se sentit un peu déçu, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais le criminel continua...

-Mais tu sais que je dis jamais non, quand c'est toi...

D'un geste vif, il saisit le tee-shirt du gamer et le tira dans la chambre sombre. Il le plaqua violemment au mur.

-J'ai envie de rester soft aujourd'hui, t'es pas contre, gamin ?

-Jamais...

Le Patron plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du Geek. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement (_ndla : peut-ont dire ça d'un baisé avec le Patron?_). Le Geek sentit sont pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du boss passer sous son t-shirt et caresser son torse. D'instinct, il sentit ses propres mains faire de même, défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise noire du criminel, ce dernier ayant déjà ôté sa veste. Le Patron se retrouva bien site torse nu, frémissant lui aussi sous les doigts du gamer. Le t-shirt de ce dernier se retrouva projeté dans la pièce. Passant ses mains sur les cuisses du Geek, le Patron le souleva et le Geek passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sans briser le baisé. Le Patron porta le Geek et le jeta sur le lit. Il se tenait debout face à un Geek sans défense et particulièrement attirant, les joues et les lèvres rougies.

Avec un sourire et une lenteur frustrante, il défit sa ceinture et la fit glisser, avant de déboutonner son jean et de le faire glisser au sol. Toujours couché sur le lit, le Geek admirait le corps du Patron (_ndla : oui, ils ont le même ET ALORS?_) ainsi que l'érection naissante qui déformait son boxer. Lui même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ils savait ce que voulait le Patron, et était passé maître dans l'art de le lui donner...

Il se redressa pour se retrouver à genoux face au Patron. Ce dernier avait ôté ses lunettes, parce que c'était comme ça entre eux : pas de barrière. Le Geek planta ses yeux dans ceux du criminel, et passa doucement ses mains sur la bosse du Patron, qui haleta. Le Geek fit descendre le boxer et dévoila le membre durcit de son partenaire. Sans quitter ses yeux, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de suçoter lentement le bout. Il entendit la respiration du Patron s'accélérer sous ses coups de langues, et il adorait ça. Il prit le entièrement en bouche en commença les va-et-vient, sentant palpiter le membre sur sa langue. Au bout d'un petit moment, il sentit le Patron se tendre, au bord de l'explosion. Aussi il pinça la base de la verge avant de la lâcher et de reculer sur le lit.

Le Patron reprit son souffle en fixant le Geek, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il savait y faire, le gamin... Le Patron se rendit compte qu'il était nu alors que le gamer était encore pourvu des son jean... il fallait remédier à ça. Il se pencha dangereusement au dessus du Geek et glissa sa main sur son bas ventre. Même à travers le jean il pouvait sentir son érection. Un sourire carnassier fit son apparition sur son visage et ses yeux se firent voraces. Il retira la ceinture et fit valser le hjean et le boxer. Le membre du gamer n'avait rien à envier au sien. Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du Geek et susurra d'un voix rauque :

-Tournes-toi...

Sans se faire prier, le Geek se positionnas sur le ventre et frémis lorsqu'il sentit la main du Patron descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caresser le creux de ses reins... Deux doigts entrèrent doucement en lui. Le criminel effectua un mouvement de ciseau qui fit fermer les yeux gémir le gamer. Il sentit doucement la chair se détendre autour de ses doigts, et il en inséra un troisième, qui arracha de nouveau gémissements à son cobaye. Le corps du Geek se couvrait de sueur, ses joues étaient rougies, il se mordait les lèvres afin de retenir les couinements qui lui échappaient.

-Gémit, gamin, j'aime quand tu gémit...

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et commença avec sa main un mouvement de va et vient. Le Geek enfouit sa tête dans la couverture. Lorsque le Patron le sentit près, il étendit la main jusqu'à la table de chevet et en retira un préservatif. Il l'approcha de la bouche du Geek qui en déchira l'emballage avec les dent. Après l'avoir enfilé, le Patron présenta sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité et s'introduit en lui, non sans une certaine rapidité. Le corps du Geek se crispa tandis que les doigts agile du Patron se dirigeaient vers sa virilité afin d'atténuer la douleur et qu'il déposait un baisé sur la nuque brûlante du gamer.

Les mains du Geek agrippaient le dessus de lit, mais la douleur de la pénétration commençait à passer. Il oscillait entre plaisir et douleur, tandis que le Patron accélérait ses coups de reins. La pièce était emplie de meurs gémissements, ainsi que des cris de plaisir qui commençaient à sortir de la bouche du Geek. Sa respiration était difficile, tout comme celle de son Seme. Seme qui s'arrêta brusquement, se retira et le remit sur le dos en le tirant par l'épaule. Bien qu'un peu surprit, le Geek ne broncha pas et enroula ses bras autour du cou du criminel. Le Patron écrasa sa bouche contre celle du Gamer qui enserra sa taille avec ses jambes.

Se guidant avec sa main, le Patron rentra de nouveau de son Uke. Au bout de quelques minutes, se sentant proche de la délivrance, il saisit la verge du Geek afin de le faire venir en même temps. Il calqua ses mouvements de poignet sur ses mouvements de bassin et sentit le corps du Geek se tendre sous lui. Le gamer rejeta la tête en arrière et se libéra dans la main du criminel. Son intimité se resserra brusquement autour de la virilité du Patron qui vint à son tour.

Essoufflé, il resta allongé quelques secondes sur le torses chaud du Geek avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté, sur le dos. Le Geek affichait un grand sourire.

-Ouah... je m'ennuie jamais quand je frappe à ta porte, en fait...

Le Patron lui répondit par un petit rire. Le Geek inspira longuement. Il tourna la tête. 30 minutes. Il ne les avaient pas vu passer. Mais il savait que si il retournait dans sa chambre, il allait recommencer à s'ennuyer. Il roula pour se retrouver sur le torse du Patron et dit :

-On remet ça ?

* * *

_On m'a dit dans une précédente fiction que je n'avais pas assez préparé le Hippie et que ça avait due lui faire vachement maaal x) du coup, j'ai allongé (sans jeu de mot) la partie de la préparation :3 je suis hyper gênée de poster ça x) il n'y aura pas de suite (c'est l'intérêt du PWP :3 ), mais n'hésitez pas à review :D je répond à tout, sauf aux review anonymes (parce qu'on peut toujours pas!) _


End file.
